


A deli lunch and baby names

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [14]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Ellen MacGyver - Freeform, Emotional Whump, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Time Travel, What would Mac do if he saw his mom again?, a little bit of whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: I wanted Mac to meet his mom again and it not be super depressingThe alt prompt I picked was  - time travel
Relationships: (at least referenced), Ellen MacGyver and Angus MacGyver, Mac and his mom, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	A deli lunch and baby names

Mac just reacted when he saw her, that was why he was here after all (or his best guess). He saw about to cross the road and he saw the car swerving and he ran into the road. He caught her and threw both her and him onto the side of the road. The whole scene passed in a moment; disaster avoided. MacGyver breathed a deep sigh of relief and paused for a few seconds, then he looked down at her, her dark hair and the faint perfume that he knew so well. Then he became aware that he was still holding her and immediately got up and let go with a series of awkward phrases and half sentences. She stood up and brushed herself down then she looked at him square in the eye

“I’m pretty sure you just saved my life and I don’t even know your name.”

She offered her hand to him, he couldn’t help but gawp once again. His mom was looking at him, young and happy (albeit a little dusty and frazzled too). But she was really there. He could shake her hand, smell the perfume his dad always gave her. He couldn’t believe he was staring at her and not a photograph

“Are you okay? I hope you didn’t hit your head when you saved me?”

Still Mac didn’t respond. He’d had enough trouble adapting to the whole time travel concept, but seeing his mom again, his brain had short circuited. She tried once more

“I’m Ellen, thank you again for saving my life. What’s your name?”

Finally his brain kicked into gear, he wiped his hand on his jeans and shook hers

“Sorry I’m M..Angus. My name’s Angus”

“Angus. I like the name, I was thinking I might name my son that.”

Mac coughed

“Do you have a son??”

“No, not yet. I’m three months pregnant though, my husband thinks it’s a terrible idea. The other kids will tease him rotten”

“He might be right…”

“Who knows? I guess it could be a girl. I’ve got no idea. I’m still at the guessing stage.”

Mac smiled awkwardly at put his hand back in his pocket. At this point he suddenly became aware of his appearance, he had a black eye and a nick across one of his wrists. His jeans were ripped and there was dirt on his t-shirt and his hair was a mess. He knew in the grand scheme of things that it didn’t really matter, that two days his mom probably wouldn’t even remember this encounter. But it still bothered him that he looked awful. As if reading his thoughts, she asked

“Do you want to come get coffee and maybe some lunch with me? I know a great deli that’s just round the corner. It’s the least I can do, you did save my life after all. You look like you’ve had a bad day and could do with something to eat.”

Mac ran his fingers through his hair and hesitated. Riley’s warning ringing in his head

“If you’re too busy, that’s fine. I’d just like to thank you.”

He determinedly silenced Riley’s voice

“That’d be great. Thanks so much. I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could expand, what do you reckon??


End file.
